


Во многих знаниях - многие печали

by SexyThing



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: После побега с Фермы жизнь Дезмонда Майлза двигалась по заезженному кругу. Точнее, по спирали, постепенно сдвигаясь к центру – дню похищения людьми «Абстерго».





	

Он перебрасывает шейкер через плечо, стряхивает с бокала запоздалые капли воды и легким движением опрокидывает шейкер на вытянутой руке. Он не теряет ни капли – розовая жидкость ровно ложится в свою оправу из стекла и сахарной крошки и ловит скромное украшение в виде яркого красного зонтика. Девушка с голубыми глазами в коротком открытом синем платье полупьяным завороженным взглядом следит за его выверенными движениями и возвращается в реальность лишь когда бокал со стуком приземляется у самой ее ладони. Смущенная непонятно чем, она хватает напиток и торопливо убегает за единственный занятый столик в дальнем конце бара.

Его уже не удивляет подобное задумчивое восхищение. Он – виртуоз. Бокалы, стаканы, бутылки и бостонский шейкер – как продолжение его рук.

Только хотелось бы, чтобы их продолжением были только они.

Чья-то тяжелая рука внезапно ложится сзади на левое плечо. В желудке просыпается тщательно убаюканный натренированный зверь. _Схватить, два шага в сторону и назад, выкрутить, отступить._ Он не успевает подумать – успевает лишь аккуратно поставить стакан на стойку.

\- Черт побери, какого гребаного хрена это было?!

Он приходит в себя. На лицо накатывает волна жара. Он помогает хохочущему партнеру подняться, извиняется, чувствует себя идиотом. Джек молодец – он не обижается, не орет, - он уже привык, что к нему лучше не подходить сзади. Он не злится – улыбается, бьет в плечо, хвалит прием.

Испытывает, любопытный сукин сын…

А ему все так же стыдно. Не за то, что уложил напарника – за то, что не сдержался. Неужели тренировки этих долбанных сектантов из него никогда не выветрятся? Он сбежал и сменил множество имен не для того, чтобы эта дрянь возвращалась к нему снова и снова.

Девушка за столиком внимательно и настороженно смотрит в его сторону, приподняв бровь – поругались бармены или просто дурачатся? Он машет ей в ответ. Пускай думает, что хочет, лишь бы не решила, что назревает скандал. Посетителей и так негусто. Двое мужчин, спутников девушки, о чем-то оживленно перешептываются, наклонившись над столом. Он отворачивается, прислоняется спиной к стойке и мрачно смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале бара. И без того измятое лицо искажается волнистой зеркальной поверхностью, становясь от этого еще жутче. А кем… или чем он был бы, если бы остался? Если бы поверил. Одним из психов, коротающих дни в ожидании мифического нападения? Таким же невысыпающимся от стресса, напряженным, сжатым, как пружина, испуганным и затравленным манией преследования и собственными страхами?

А сейчас что, не такой? Дождаться бы конца рабочего дня… а потом – конца недели… чтобы снова ждать завершения и начала унылого порочного круга. Он вздыхает, с надеждой глядя на отражающийся в зеркале мотоцикл, припаркованный на стоянке у окна. Аэрография с красно-оранжевым пламенем не на том крыле – вся его жизнь в противоположности зеркального отражения. Вроде бы все по-другому, но все – то же самое.

И ничего он своим побегом не изменил. _Ты остаешься тем, кем был рожден._ Со всем, что в тебя вдолбили.

Он встряхивает головой и поворачивается в зал, слыша мужской оклик. На вызов уже несется напарник. Странно, ведь не он обслуживал тот стол. Один из мужчин задает вопрос и слушает ответ, потом кивает и засовывает ему в руку стопку банкнот, бросив взгляд на второго бармена за стойкой.

Внушительную такую стопку банкнот.

Он хмурится. Эти чаевые положены ему. А впрочем, какая разница – касса-то одна. Напарник отбегает от клиентов, возвращается за стойку. Взгляд виноватый, словно у щенка, нагадившего на ковер. Ты что задумал, уж не чаевые ли попереть? Не выйдет, - знаем, проходили.

\- Там, эээм… товар привезли… поможешь разгрузить? А то у меня тут… ээм… заказ. Сам понимаешь…

Он пожимает плечами. Товар так товар. Чаевые никуда не убегут.

Он бросает тряпку под стойку, выходит через заднюю дверь во двор. На него наваливается жара душного тесного города, задыхающегося под своей стеклобетонной броней. Сам не зная почему, он ненавидит этот город. Иллюзия спокойствия, обманчивая тишина, поглощающая миллионы криков радости, счастья, горя или отчаяния. Каменный мешок, в котором люди живут по плану, по ежедневному графику, словно составленному кем-то, кто хотел обратить человечество в послушную однообразную массу…  
Наверное, вбитая за годы детства белиберда, которую они называли неуместно громким словом «Истина», никогда не выветрится у него из головы. Он знает слишком много о том мире, который они себе вообразили, помнит о нем слишком много, чтобы сбежать окончательно и навсегда.

Он поворачивается к небольшому белому грузовику, окликает водителя, но не получает ответа. Дверцы грузовика открыты, но кузов девственно пуст.

Какого…

\- Дезмонд Майлз?

Зверь в желудке снова встает на дыбы. Он резко оборачивается – и с острой болью в затылке приходит темнота.

Он приходит в себя в трясущемся кузове белого грузовика, он даже пытается вырваться из рук двух амбалов в нелепо белых комбинезонах, но его затыкают.

В следующий раз он просыпается и не чувствует вибрирующего транспорта и стальных клешней, сжимающих вывернутые предплечья. Перед глазами все плывет, вокруг мечутся безликие силуэты, одни изображения сменяются другими, словно испорченная пленка на перемотке.

И только странно знакомый голос прорывает гул, сверлящий мозг: _«Во многих знаниях – многие печали»_ …


End file.
